Art is characterized in terms of aesthetics, mimesis, expression, communication of emotion, creativity, interpretation or other values related to creation through imaginative or technical skill. Visual art relates to creation of images or objects in the fields including drawing, painting, sculpture, printmaking, photography, architecture, carpentry, digital graphics, visual designs, electronic and other media as a mean to communicate about the self as expression, or the world as a narrative, imagination, prediction, or teaching. A typical visual artwork is conventionally created utilizing an artistic solid surface such as a canvas, card stock, metal, paper, wood, plaster, clay or the like. The surface that is used often influence the art form (i.e., the specific shape or quality an artistic expression takes) and is subjected to constraints and limitations. For example, a sculpture must exist in space in three dimensions and is constraint by gravity. In another example, a painting is influenced by the canvas texture, color and brush texture.
Using a traditional solid surface for artistic expression posses many inherent limitations, including laborious preparations, high cost, and substantial weight of the solid artwork surface which may lead to difficulties in handling, displaying, moving the artwork. For example, an typical artwork painted on canvas is subsequently supported by a mat, mat board, liners, heavy wood or metal frame, and other finishing options such as easel backs, canvas clips, and framing hardware including canvas stretcher bars, etc. and oftentimes provided with glass or plexi-glass cover. To provide another example, an average person moves approximately twelve times in his/her lifetime, with most of the mobility occurred in the first one-third of a person's lifespan. For such highly mobile people, it is not desirable to own pieces of artwork due to difficulties in moving cumbersome luxury items.
The instant invention resulted from a need to provide an artwork surface that is extremely lightweight for ease of handling, displaying and moving the artwork structure, which is especially useful for people who frequently change residences. The instant invention disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known in the prior art. More specifically, the instant invention has many distinct advantages including, but not limited to, reduced preparation time and cost, reduced material cost, ultra lightweight, and ease of handling, display, moving or storing the artwork. Consequently, the novel artwork surface provides a new art form for creative expressive communication not previously encountered in the visual art field.